In the health care industry, medical instruments must be thoroughly cleaned and sanitized before being reused. Cleaning processes include multiple steps where some steps may be automated and some steps may be manual. The instruments cleaned may be heavily soiled with protein and fat based soils, or sharp, small or irregular shaped. It is against this background that the present disclosure is made.